This invention relates to a lottery apparatus in which a plurality of uniform balls with varied indicia are mixed and from which the balls are randomly discharged one at a time.
Numerous devices have been proposed for conducting lottery games but none has gained a broad market. Perhaps, prior devices have failed to be broadly popular because they lacked attractiveness and their operation did not stimulate interest and excitement while each ball was randomly withdrawn from the agitated mass of balls used in the lottery.
A principal object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for conducting lottery games which draws and holds the attention of players while the balls are being mixed and randomly discharged one at a time.
Another important object is to provide a lottery apparatus that is visually attractive and that highlights the truly random discharge of individual balls.
Those and other features and advantages of the invention will be evident from the description which follows.